


Maybe It's Meant to Be

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Angel Mojo, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Gabriel, Brothers, Coming Out, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Mary Ships It, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 11, Smut, Supportive Mary, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Just a fluffy, smutty piece of how Sam and Gabriel finally resolve years of unresolved sexual tension with some encouragement from their brothers.





	

Dean had taken it better than expected. He and Gabriel had quite a bit of history, mostly adversarial, but having him back made Cas happy. Besides, Gabe had kind of redeemed himself at the end. And at that point in Dean’s life, he realized Gabe was just another name on a long list of people who’d killed him.

 

He didn’t even bother protesting when Cas so graciously offered Gabe a place to crash with them. He and Sam had relentlessly pounded the fact into Cas’ head that the bunker was his home. He was a Winchester and equal to him and Sam in every way. It also helped that the archangel made for a better houseguest than his father had been. 

 

Sam seemed to have the most trouble adjusting. While he’d long forgiven Gabe for the Mystery Spot and he and Dean could laugh about their experience in TV land, his relationship was strained. Gabe would put a hand on his shoulder and Sam would tense up. They looked stiff and uncomfortable sitting together at the dinner table. Gabe and Cas technically didn’t need the food but Mary insisted when they weren’t on a job they would sit and act like a civilized family. She balanced her hunter and mothering instincts like a boss.

 

She was the one to break through to Dean about going after what he wanted. Unlike Sam, who danced around it, Mary faced the situation head on. She’d had plenty of time to sit back and make her observations, study behavior, and come to the conclusion that her eldest son was hopelessly in love with the angel. And that he was under the impression it was completely one-sided. Being a couple steps back gave her a better perspective.

 

After they got Sam back, they’d helped Cas look for Lucifer. They hunted as a family, watching each other’s backs. They tracked down leads until they were all exhausted. One time they were a little too far out on the road to head home so they stopped at a little off the side-road motel. They got two doubles and before her sons could offer to share, she grabbed Sam and insisted they give Dean and Cas a little alone time. The two were all smiles the next morning when they met up for breakfast. Sam was impressed.

 

They weren’t closeted, just reserved. Even at home their level of affection toward each other was scant. Little looks and the total lack of personal space between them gave them away. Maybe, just maybe, Mary or Sam would catch the rare glimpse of a tender moment between them. Nobody said a word when they referred to Dean’s room as  _ their _ room. It was just an unspoken given that they were a couple.

 

Then there was Gabriel. The brothers Winchester had asked Chuck if he could bring him back when they were looking for powerful allies to stop Amara. He said it was time they didn’t have. They never expected that he would follow through after the threat was over. They found him doing what they’d been doing-tracking Lucifer. Cas nearly tackled him with an embrace. Dean and Sam gave awkward obligatory half hugs.

 

Now he was in their library, looking for a way to keep Lucifer trapped in one vessel long enough to put him back in the cage. He and Sam were on opposite sides of a large table with several open books covering the surface. Gave conjured them a couple beers and passed one over to Sam, who nodded a thanks. They worked quietly, not noticing Mary watching from her spot on an overstuffed chair. 

 

“What happened to them?” She asked Dean when they went alone on a supply run. “Sam and Gabriel, I mean. They act like a divorced couple trying to be civil.”

 

“They kinda do, don’t they? As far as I know, nothing. I don’t get it. Sam and I got over all his Trickster crap a long time ago. He’s family, being Cas’ brother and all. Maybe he pulled something on Sam we don’t know about.” Dean knew he should probably ask his brother but that wasn’t really their style. He’d rather Sammy work it out without another family therapy session. He doubted their mother would do the same.

 

Mary let it drop with Dean. She listened to his voice and watched for tells. He really didn’t know what the backstory was. Maybe Castiel would. He was much less reserved with her than her sons. He seemed eager to share his vast knowledge of his partner and friend. 

 

“Gabriel and I are learning to be brothers. It’s different than what I have with Sam,” Cas told her over coffee. They were both the type to drink it at all hours. 

 

“How did that even happen?” Mary asked.

 

“The angels, we call ourselves ‘brother’ and ‘sister’ but we are not familial in nature. I formed a few strong friendships but the only man who ever treated me truly like his brother is Sam. Since Dean and I have...coupled, so to speak, my bond with Sam has strengthened.” Cas wore a fond expression on his face.

 

“And Gabriel?”

 

“As I’ve said, we’re learning. It’s more difficult for him. He was once close to the other archangels. It pains him the depths they fell. But he sees a kindred spirit in me. We have rebelled and carved our own paths on the mortal realm.”

 

“Do you think Gabriel may be jealous of your relationship with Sam? Could that be why there’s this odd dynamic?” Mary mused. 

 

“I suppose it is a possibility.” Cas finished his cup and offered to take Mary’s. Dean had appeared in the doorway in his loungewear, quietly indicating he was ready to go to bed and wanted Cas to come with. He smiled at Dean in agreement. “Goodnight, Mary.”

 

She caught his arm. “You can call me ‘Mom’, you know. You’re my son-in-law pretty much.”

Cas leaned down and gave her an affectionate kiss on top of her head. “I’m aware. Perhaps one day.” He took the empty cups to the kitchen then disappeared down the corridor to his shared bedroom. Dean was down to just his boxer briefs and waiting for him.

 

“You and Mom have a nice coffee clatch?”

 

“I enjoy our talks. She seems concerned for our brothers.”

 

“Yeah, she said as much to me, too. Think she’s trying to play matchmaker again?”

 

Cas disrobed and climbed onto the bed next to Dean. He was greeted with a soft kiss. “We were already a match. She just gave us the last push toward each other we needed.” He kissed Dean back with a little more passion.

 

Dean shifted to his back and pulled Cas on top of him. He gently caressed Cas’ face as he looked up into those brilliant blue eyes. He thumbed over the crinkles at the corners. Cas was so beautiful when he smiled. “I love you, angel.” The words that had hung in his chest and throat for so long came so easily now. He nuzzled Cas’ nose and wrapped his hand around the back of his neck. “Slow and easy tonight?”

 

Cas lowered his lips to Dean’s, brushing feather light kisses across them. These were the moments he treasured, the most intimate before their lovemaking. Dean gave himself so freely, so vulnerable. “Of course, my love.”

 

Dean stroked his fingers lightly up and down Cas’ muscular arms. He tucked them through and ran his hands over every ripple and crease of Cas’ back and shoulders. Cas settled between Dean’s legs and snaked his hands up under him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He buried his face into Dean’s shoulder to kiss the sensitive skin between his ear and shoulder. 

 

“Mmmm...feels so go when you do that,” Dean whispered hot against Cas’ ear. Cas had spent considerable time exploring his body and finding all the right spots, but honestly any time Cas’ fingers brushed his bare skin he trembled. 

 

“How about when I do this?” Cas nipped the skin on his shoulder and drug his teeth back slowly. Dean hissed and bucked his hips up.

 

“Easy? Remember?” Dean captured Cas’ mouth with his and darted the tip of his tongue in. Cas responded with a deeper kiss. He brought his hand down and slid past the elastic of Dean’s boxers to grab his ass. He wasn’t rough, but gave a little squeeze. He decided it was time for the cloth to go. With Dean’s help, they worked themselves free of the restricting garments so they could slot against each other.

It was how their first time started. They just needed to touch, to feel. Once they bared themselves to one another it became about how close they could get and how much skin they could connect. They’d only stopped kissing long enough to moan or praise as they rocked together into Dean’s hand. They came together on a motel bed in Missouri and again in the shower not long after. They woke up in a tangle of limbs, still naked, in the bed they hadn’t made a mess of. They held hands under the table at the diner where they met Sam and Mary for breakfast.

 

Cas lifted Dean’s leg to reach behind and tease him a little. “You started without me?” He felt the slick heat. He pressed a finger into Dean with no resistance. “Getting you ready is half the fun,” he pouted.

 

Dean reached between them to give Cas a couple lazy strokes. “Been thinking about you all day, baby. Didn’t want to wait.” He hooked his leg over Cas’ arm and guided the tip to his eager hole. Cas pushed forward slowly until he was buried deep in Dean’s velvet heat.

 

“Dean,” Cas growled in his deep, rough voice. He still had his arms around Dean so he just held him and rolled his hips slow. Soft noises of pleasure came from Dean as he moved to meet him. “So beautiful like this.” He looked into Dean’s candy apple eyes for a few moments before another long kiss.

 

“Cas...Cas,” Dean chanted. His head swam as Cas’ head slid across his prostate, just lightly enough for him to want more. But he wanted to last. He was already hard and leaking between them. When they slowed it down he could enjoy the build before he broke. 

 

They lost track of time as hot mouths tasted salty skin and feather light touches of fingertips sent chills down fiery bodies. Dean had wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and let his dick slide in the wetness of pre-cum and sweat between them. Cas was so good he could make him come untouched most times. 

 

“I’m almost there, Dean.”

 

“Me too, baby.”

 

Cas returned to his favorite spot on Dean’s neck and suckled as his thrusts shortened. He knew he could send Dean over the edge with it and he was right. Dean tightened around him and he felt something warm pool on his stomach. Dean’s cry of ecstasy brought his own climax so he rode it out, pumping Dean full of his own cum. They stayed clung together until Cas’ softened member slid out.

 

Dean reached blindly into the dresser drawer for the baby wipes they kept for clean up. The thought crossed his mind to check the plumbing to see if he could install a small bathroom and turn their room into a master suite, maybe knock down the wall and expand into the next dorm…

“Dean?” Cas’ voice brought him back.

 

“Sorry, just thinking about how great our own shower in here would be.”

 

“We could move.”

 

“What? Move where?”

 

“There’s a gym with a shower in the bathroom. Gabriel and I could move the heavy equipment and we could move our things down there. It would be like a suite.”

 

Dean kissed his temple. “You’re a genius! I’m so lucky.” He pulled Cas up to him so he could spoon his back. 

 

“Speaking of Gabriel...your mother thinks he may be jealous of my relationship with Sam. What do you think?”

 

“I don’t know, sweetheart. I really don’t want to play Dr. Phil anymore. I just figured it’s their business as long as it doesn’t cause tension for the rest of us.”

 

“I suppose you’re right. I may speak with my brother, if only to assure him he has nothing to be jealous over. We just need time to build a relationship. It took time for Sam and I to reach this point as well. He knows I would consider him my brother even if you weren’t my mate.”

 

“That’s such a weird word, ‘mate.’ It sounds, I don’t know, primitive.”

 

“What would you prefer to call us?”

 

“I don’t know. I mean, I could say you’re my boyfriend but we’re more committed than that.”

 

“Is that a proposal, Dean?” Cas teased him. He could practically feel Dean blushing behind him.

 

“Oh believe me, you’d know if it was a proposal. How about something scandalous like ‘lover’? My incredible, insatiable, angel lover.” Dean squeezed Cas a little and kissed behind his ear.

 

“Does that mean you’re my cockslut, hunter lover?”

 

Dean erupted in giggles. “Such a romantic, Cas.” He sighed. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Dean.”  He felt Dean relax his embrace. “Sleepy?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Goodnight, slut.” Cas grinned. Dean kneed him in the back of the leg.

 

“Shut up.”

 

***

 

“I could just snap my fingers and move all this,” Gabriel told his younger brother. 

 

“You could, I suppose. It would leave me enough time to paint a brighter color in here before moving the furniture.” Cas looked around the gym. It would provide quite a bit of space for him and Dean to have more than a bed, dresser, and chair. He envisioned a larger bed, with memory foam of course, perhaps their own television on a larger dresser, and a loveseat. It would be like a bungalow within the bunker.

 

“I never thought I’d see you so...domestic. It’s kind of cute.”

 

“I’m at a place in my life where I want to enjoy what I have. I have a home, a mate, a family...I’m grateful.”

 

Gabe sighed. He sat down on a workout bench. “I’m happy for you, Cassie.”

 

“You’re a part of this Gabriel. And I hate that nickname.” Cas tried to think of a storage room he could temporarily store their bedroom stuff in to zap the gym equipment up. He snapped everything in there and Gabe sent them to the empty room with the machinery. 

 

“So now what?” 

 

“Help me decorate.” They returned to the former gym so they could try different colors. “Why are you and Sam so tense around one another?” Cas blurted out after deciding on a color somewhere between blue and grey for the walls.

 

“It’s between me and Sam,” Gabe answered curtly. He snapped in an area rug and accent rugs. Cas nodded approval.

 

“I won’t pry, then. Dean and I are concerned. He wishes to stay out of it, but I thought I should at least try. I’m available to talk if you need to.” He pulled out his phone and found the bedroom suit he wanted. He showed Gabe and it appeared. They moved it around till Cas was content. 

 

“It’s not like I haven’t thought about it, Cas. It’s complicated. I don’t want to cause any trouble in paradise.” He brought in the memory foam mattress and some bedding. Cas snapped in some things from storage to start putting away and organizing. 

 

“Unless you plan on killing one of them I doubt we’ll have a problem,” Cas said, shelving books and weapons.

 

Gabe snapped in a couch and laid down on it. He folded his hands across his middle. “It’s Sam.”  Cas turned to look at him with a furrowed brow. “I have a thing for Sam.”

 

“As in attraction?”

 

“I wasn’t looking for this. I just wanted to come hang with you and stay off the radar a little. I had a couple fences to mend.”

 

“You’re concerned Sam doesn’t share your attraction?”

 

“I could peek in his noggin but that’s overstepping by like, a mile. I can’t ask you to ask him like we’re a bunch of tweens. It’s just a crush, okay? I can deal with it.” Gabe snapped in a television and mounted it to the wall over the dresser. “You guys need a mini fridge down here!” He added one by Dean’s side of the bed. “There’s this thing you can do with popsicles…”

 

“Gabe, stop. I would speak with Sam if you asked me to. I’ve never known him to be attracted to men but one never knows with human sexuality. Dean kept his preferences from Sam and myself.”

 

“I saw right through him, though. The way he looked at you and said your name...kid was gaga for you for years.”

 

“Years. You may have all the time in the world but Sam does not.”

 

“Not ready to rock the boat, baby brother.”

 

Gabe conjured himself a sucker and popped it in his mouth. Cas considered the subject dropped for the time being. He’d said more than he told Dean he would. He would confide in his lover later that they needn’t worry about their brothers for the time being.

 

“Do you think Dean will like this?” Cas asked his brother. He sat on the end of the bed and looked around the room.

 

“Dean will love it. It’s masculine, yet homey. Did you do the bathroom?”

 

“Should I?”

 

Gabe waggled his eyebrows and snapped his fingers. “Go see.”

 

The bare concrete now had marble tile. The two shower stalls were combined to one glass enclosure. The double sink vanity held their toiletries and was lined with candles. There were some plush bath rugs. It could have been in a magazine.

 

“It’s amazing, Gabriel. Thank you.” Cas put his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders. He beamed at their work. Neither of them required the creature comforts their human family did but they enjoyed them nonetheless. “You should make Sam a suitable nest.”

 

“Sam doesn’t need a nest.”

 

“Surprise him. Make something big enough for you both to inhabit, in case.” 

 

“If he asks for the hookup, not forcing it on him.”

 

“Are we still speaking of interior decorating?”

 

“You’ve spent entirely too much time with Dean.”

 

***

 

“I can’t believe your boyfriend made an apartment for you.” Sam looked around the room in awe.

 

“Maybe you should get yourself one,” Dean teased. 

 

“Dean, don’t start.”

 

“I’m not. I’m just an asshole, remember?”

 

Sam grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and flopped down on the loveseat. His feet practically touched the floor over the arm of it. “I’m sick of everybody looking at me like  _ I’m _ the asshole.”

 

“Dude, nobody’s looking at you like that. We just noticed a chill in the room when you and Gabe are together. That’s between you guys.”

 

Sam sat up and guzzled down his beer. “You don’t think Gabe would pull any Trickster bullshit on me, do you?”

 

“Not if he likes his balls,” Dean said harshly. “Did you wake up in TV land again?”

 

“It’s not that, Dean. It’s...I can’t believe I’m fucking saying this...I think I’m attracted to Gabe.”

 

“So?”

 

“So I’ve never thought about guys like that. It’s just Gabe. Wouldn’t you be suspicious?”

 

“I don’t know, I guess. Maybe. Is it like recent or since you met him?”

 

“Since I met him. What was it like with Cas?”

 

Dean got his own drink. It may have been just an accepted thing that he and Cas were a couple but he never spoke to Sam about it before. “It’s a little different. I um...I’ve always had a thing for guys, just never acted on it till Cas. But it was an instant attraction. Just slowly fell for him until I was completely gone.”

 

“You never told me that. Dad?”

 

“Nah. My own insecure bullshit. Always afraid I’d flirt with the wrong guy and wind up getting jumped by a bunch of rednecks in an alley or something.”

 

“So when you called Aaron your ‘gay thing’...”

 

“He was flirting with me and it threw me off a little. It was the first time I realized I showed up on somebody’s gaydar, man.”

 

“So nobody until Cas? Not even making out?”

 

“You’re fucking killing me here, Sammy. Cas is it for me. He’s it. The one.”

 

“Awww.”

 

Dean chucked a throw pillow from the bed at him. “Shut up, sasquatch. We’re talking about you now.”

 

Sam tossed it back. “So what am I supposed to do?”

 

Dean sneered at him. “Go blow the Horn of Gabriel?” 

 

“You  _ are _ an asshole,” Sam scoffed. Dean just smiled and shrugged.

 

***

 

Sam paced his room. He had gone back and forth about saying anything to Gabriel. The worst that could happen is Gabe telling him he was flattered, but no. So what was he afraid of? Cas was the best thing that ever happened to Dean. Gabe could be his best thing. If it was meant to be it would feel right, wouldn’t it? He jumped at the knock on his door.

 

“Yeah? Yeah, come in.”

 

“You wanted to see me, Sammich?” Gabe peeked his head in.

 

Sam nodded, trying to find his words. His heart raced in his chest. There was Gabriel, back against his door. His eyes looking up at Sam with a twinkle in them and a hopeful smile. The adrenaline surged through Sam and propelled him forward. He grabbed Gabriel’s face with both hands and crushed their lips together. 

 

He panicked for a second until he felt Gabe’s arms wrapped around his waist. Gabe started kissing him back and moaning into it. Sam felt tongue and went with it. They made out hot and heavy until Sam pulled pack to gasp for breath. They stared into each other’s eyes.

 

“Sam, whoa, that...was...HOT! Wow. Where did that come from?” Gabe kept his hands low on Sam’s back.

 

“I don’t know. I just...I had to know.” Sam ran his fingers through Gabe’s chestnut hair. 

 

“And do you?”

 

“Yes.” He ghosted over Gabe’s lips with a hot whisper. He’d never been so turned on before in his life. Gabe threw his arms around Sam’s neck and jumped up to hook his legs around his waist. 

 

Sam had one hand behind Gabe’s neck and the other cradling his denim clad ass. He dove back in for another hungry kiss, tongues battling for dominance. He rutted against Gabe, causing the door to rattle on its hinges. His brain cleared enough to realize they needed to move if they didn’t want their brothers crashing through the door. He carried Gabe to his bed and laid him back.

 

“Sam, Sammy, slow down.” Gabe panted. Sam was already latched onto his neck. “I want this, oh my Dad, do I want this. We just don’t have to rush.”

 

“Sorry. It’s like a floodgate opened. I didn’t know it would feel so amazing.” Sam reigned it in a little but couldn’t help but pepper softer kisses along Gabe’s jaw.

 

“It’s okay. I just didn’t think you felt this way. I’m a little shocked is all. It’s so...sudden.”

 

Sam rested on his elbows but kept Gabe pinned beneath him on the bed. “I’ve been attracted to you since I met you. I thought it was part of your Trickster schtick. When I tracked you down after the Mystery Spot I was torn between taking your head off and a grudge fuck.”

 

“You sweet talker, you. But go on, tell me how irresistible I am. Flattery will get you everywhere.”

 

Sam chuckled then nipped at Gabe’s bottom lip. “I may have watched  _ Casa Erotica _ a few times.”

 

“So you want a taste of this kielbasa?” Gabe tugged at Sam’s shirt and got his hands on hot skin. 

 

“I thought you wanted this to slow down.” Sam nibbled at Gabe’s ear. He was still pretty hard and would probably wind up taking a long shower after another round of necking. 

 

“I just tapped the brakes a little.” He was nose to nose with Sam. “Where do you want this to go?”

 

“Wherever you take me.” Sam kissed Gabe long and deep once more. He sat back on his knees to peel off his shirt and throw it to the floor. He unbuckled his jeans and unzipped to take some of the pressure off of his straining dick. Gabe just snapped his fingers to remove all but the black bikini briefs he was bulging out of.

 

Sam just grinned and dropped his eyes to indicate he wouldn’t mind being  mojoed the rest of the way out of his pants. Gabe snapped again and he was in dark grey boxer briefs. Sam went back to enthusiastically exploring Gabe’s bare skin with his mouth.

 

It was so different than anything he’d done before. He was used to lovers being smaller, delicate even. Except Ruby. Ruby used her demon strength to manhandle him for a change. Now he was with the most powerful being he would ever encounter besides Chuck, someone who used to be worshipped as a Pagan god. It was mind-blowing that this amazing creature wanted him.

 

He barely had a clue what his was doing but every move felt right, like it had been lying dormant in the back of his mind all that time.  His tongue swirled over a nipple as he thumbed the other. Every sound escaping Gabe just encouraged him to go further. He hooked his finger into the thin strap of Gabe’s bikini briefs and pulled them down far enough to release the heavy cock to hit his stomach.

 

Sam had seen it before on video. He’d seen it stretch the mouths of beautiful women. He looked at it, not displeased in the least, but hungry for it. He grabbed the base and tilted it toward his lips. There was already a bead of pre-cum in the slit so he flicked his tongue to gather it to taste.  _ Sweet, go figure. _ He took the head in, sucking as he lowered his lips down the shaft.

 

Gabe ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, resisting the urge to thrust up into the warm, wet, heat.  _ Has Sam done this before?  _ Gabe’s eyes rolled back in his head. “You’re...you’re really good at this.” Sam looked up at him and basked in the praise. He returned to to his task, his goal to bring Gabe to bliss.

 

He knew what he liked and tried some of those moves on Gabriel.  It didn’t take long before the archangel was a writhing mess and whimpering. Sam could tell he was holding back so he took a chance and pushed as far as he could comfortably get Gabe down his throat. He heard Gabe try to cry out his name then something hit the back of his throat. He choked at first then pulled up to gather the cum in his mouth before he swallowed. He rested his head on Gabe’s stomach.

 

“Sam, that was...that wasn’t your first blowjob was it?” Gabe caressed the side of Sam’s face.

 

“Actually, yeah. I take it I did okay?” He smiled up at Gabe. He already knew the answer. 

 

“What do you think?” Gabe winked at him. He looked down at Sam’s neglected dick. “Want me to take care of that for you?”

 

“Yes, please,” Sam said through gritted teeth. The ebb and flow of his erection since Gabe entered the room left him frustrated.

 

Gabe changed their positions so Sam was lying comfortably on his back. He produced a bottle of lube and drizzled the warm liquid over Sam’s engorged flesh. He stroked it a few times to coat it properly then situated himself over it. Sam stopped breathing when he slowly sank down on it.

 

“Just so you know, normal people need some prep work beforehand but angels can mojo it,” he told Sam once he was fully seated. Sam put his hands on Gabe’s hips and held tight as    
Gabriel started riding him.

 

Sam couldn’t remember ever being inside something so hot, so tight around him. He had to bite down on his lip to keep from coming like some two pump chump. He pushed back to sit himself up a little and pulled Gabe’s legs around his waist. He somehow found himself even deeper.

 

Gabe bounced on Sam as he bit and sucked marks all along Gabriel’s chest and neck. “Fuck, Gabe, I’m so close.” Sam’s arms were up Gabe’s back and pulling him down hard by his shoulders. Gabe leaned down and took Sam’s face in both hands for a deep, wet kiss. There was one more hard thrust up before Gabe felt Sam come inside him.

 

Sam held him there for a few moments, not wanting to separate just yet. Gabe reluctantly climbed off the big man and rested beside him. “Guess we resolved all that sexual tension,” he said with a half chuckle. He gently stroked Sam’s arm.

 

“All of it? I could go for more ‘resolving’.” Sam turned on his side and smiled at the angel. 

 

“All in good time, Samshine.” Gabe snuggled into Sam. “So do we do the disgustingly cute couple thing now?”

 

“Hah! It would drive Dean up the wall.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Does it mean we get to do our own room renovating like Cas did for Dean?”

 

“I see now. You’re just using me for some new furniture.”

 

Sam kissed Gabe’s cheek. “No, the plan is to use you for sex, the furniture is just a bonus.”

 

“Oh, well then that’s okay then. I planned on using you for sex. Irritating your brother is a bonus.” Gabe waggled his eyebrows.

 

“I think I’m gonna like this ‘Sabriel’ thing.”

 

Gabe sat up. “Oh...my...Dad! You read that stuff?”

 

Sam blushed a little and laughed nervously. “I’ve even written some.”

 

“You have to let me read it!” Gabe said excitedly. 

 

“I’d rather we act it out.”

 

“I could live with that.”

 

***

 

Mary was the early riser of the bunch. She made herself a pot of coffee and scrolled through the news on her hand me down laptop. Sam was usually the next to stumble in, down a cup, then get ready for a run. Dean didn’t wander in until eight or so and he was the one to make breakfast. Cas didn’t even require sleep but mornings were not his strong suit. Dean usually had to roust him from bed. Gabe was unpredictable at best.

 

This time she found the kitchen occupied by Gabriel and Sam, giggling and feeding each other the berries that seemed to be intended to make their way into pancake batter. She slunk out of sight to quietly observe the major shift in their behavior. When she saw a tender kiss between them and the sparkle in Sam’s eyes, she knew whatever rough patch they were going through was over.

 

“Morning, boys,” she said sweetly.

 

“Mom,” Sam acknowledged. 

 

“I see you kissed and made up.”

 

“We weren’t...we hadn’t...it’s new. And great.” Sam tried to explain. “Sorry things got a little tense around here.”

“As long as my boys are happy, I’m happy.”

 

“Thanks, Mom. That means a lot.”

 

Dean followed the smells of food and coffee, kind of relieved he didn’t have to cook for a change.  He kissed his mom on the cheek and fixed his cup. He looked at his younger brother and smirked. He’d been able to tell when Sam got laid since they were practically kids. “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...you look  _ different _ .” 

 

“Dean…” he sighed. He rolled his eyes toward their mom. “Time and place.”

 

“Time and place for what?” Grumbly, disheveled Cas asked. “And why are we up so damn early?” He looked to Dean and then around the kitchen. He stared at his brother Gabriel for a moment. “You’ve mated.” 

 

Dean and Mary couldn’t suppress the giggles as Sam’s face and neck went crimson. Gabriel, the man who knew no shame, just beamed a bright smile. He raised his coffee cup to his baby brother. “I love this guy.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Dean said, finally publically acknowledging his feelings for Cas. Sam looked surprised. “What?”

 

“Just never heard you say it before.”

 

“Guess we’re just one big out and proud family.” Dean grinned. Mary got out her phone and started typing. “Are you tweeting that?”

 

“Nope. Just seeing if Jody’s still single.”

 

Four sets of eyes trained on her.

 

“Kidding! Donna’s hotter.”

  
  



End file.
